tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Clayton
Log Title: "Clayton" Characters: General Hawk, Lifeline, Low-Light, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Quagmire, Snake-Eyes, Vipers Location: Brasilia, South America Year: 2007 TP: Non-TP Cobra Base - Medical Services Over Kill is trying to sit up with a lot of effort. Since he's been struggling, his condition has been deteriorating rather then getting better. He murmurs something semi-coherantly to himself. "Gotta get those BATs back.." Major Bludd stands watching Over Kill from the doorway. He shakes his head sadly. Over Kill tries to stand up, his legs twitching a bit. He salutes. "Good evening, Major." at least he knows he's not alone. Major Bludd nods. "Hello, Over Kill. Going for a stroll?" Quagmire says, "Cobra Operative Quagmire reporting. There's an American here named Clayton. Older guy, says he's here to join Cobra. Ya know anythin' about that?" Over Kill tilts his head. "My BATs have not returned yet. I still need to go after them, if my legs will cooperate." he answers. Major Bludd frowns at his radio for a moment. "Quagmire ..." he mumbles to himself. "Who the hell is Quagmire?" Major Bludd nods again to Over Kill, partially distracted. "Yes, yes. Squint and I were talking about the possibility of a retrieval mission recently." Major Bludd picks up his radio. Major Bludd says, "Where are you, er, Quagmire?" Over Kill scowls a bit, as he checks files. "Unit: Quagmire. Divison: Toxo-viper Mechanic." He answers. "If anyone should go after the BATS, it'll be me.." Quagmire says, "Brasilia north sector..." Major Bludd mouths Over Kill's words. "Toxo-Viper Mechanic...?" He closes his eyes. Why me? Quagmire says, "Ya want me to detain him or is he legit?" Major Bludd says, "Quagmire, have you identified yourself as a Cobra operative to this Clayton fellow? If you haven't, don't." Quagmire says, "Um..." Quagmire says, "Kinda. I've got him thinkin' we're havin' a rally at the warehouse. I can take him prisoner if ya like. He's kinda suspicious." Major Bludd says, "Delay him if you can. But try not to be obvious about it!" Major Bludd grips his radio tightly in his hand. Over Kill looks to the Major. "Do you want me to destroy the American?" he asks. Major Bludd says, "No. I want to do it myself." Major Bludd rubs his left shoulder, scowling. Major Bludd says, "Are you talking about the abandoned warehouse we were using as a base?" Quagmire says, "No no. Just a random burned out buildin'." Major Bludd says, "Alright. Send me your coordinates." Over Kill pauses. "Will you need backup?" He asks. Quagmire says, "Ok, here's my location. I better get back t' him before he gets suspicious." Quagmire shuts off the phone quickly. Major Bludd sighs. "Probably." He looks sharply at Over Kill. "What do you know about this Quagmire, other than what you've already told me?" Major Bludd says, "Bludd to Squad 1416: get equipped and meet me on the parade grounds immediately." Over Kill pauses. "Worked in Russia last I checked. Age approximately 16 years old. A heavy water, born and raised on Cobra Island. Was found as a bum and recruited..." Major Bludd says, "Heavy water?" Over Kill nods. "Specialized radiation unit. Works with nuclear reactors. Half of them are irradiated beyond repair. My BATS keep going offline around them." Major Bludd motions toward the door with his head. "Come on, if you're coming." He looks at Over Kill as the cyborg struggles to stay standing. "If you can." Major Bludd says, "What's your weapons systems status?" Over Kill checks. "I am at 32.287 percent capacity. I can handle myself.." he staggers to his feet. "I can still fire an external rifle, sir." Major Bludd nods. "Very well. We'll see that you get one." Major Bludd says, "Come on. The Vipers are waiting at the parade ground." Cobra Base - Command Sector This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a fourty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. Major Bludd hollers, "Baird, fetch a spare rifle!" One of the Vipers salutes and scurries off to the armory. Over Kill has arrived. A Viper comes running up to Major Bludd and Over Kill with a rifle. Breathlessly, he holds it out for the Major. Over Kill wanders slowly out of medbay, a flamethrower thrown over one shoulder. He limps heavily as he follows along. "It's allright. I have the flamethrower.." he comments. Major Bludd takes the rifle with a nod. The Viper returns to his place in the formation. Bludd hands the AK-47 to Over Kill. Major Bludd shrugs and tosses the rifle to one of the Vipers. "Let's move." You enter Brazil... Brazil - South America Major Bludd and his Vipers disembark from their transport plane at the hidden airstrip in the Parque Nacional. "Not exactly... in fact, some friends of mine should be showing up to see what you have here pretty soon." Hawk says. He's currently in an old warehouse in town, with Quagmire. Lifeline and Low-Light are on a motorcycle headed to it. Major Bludd motions to the truck which pulls up, tires screeching, as they exit the plane. "All aboard, lads." Major Bludd checks the coordinates Quagmire sent him. "Oh yeah, we're right around the corner, we'll be there in a minute or two," Lifeline says, turning down a side street. "You know...I've been thinking a lot about that situation lately," he tells Low-Light. "It might actually be fixable. We'll just have to see." He slows down. "I think that's it up ahead..." Quagmire is at the coordinates with this 'clayton' Fellow. They are in an abandoned warehouse in Brasilia talking at a dingy old table. "Yeah. Got my CO On th' way too. I'm sure this will all be sorted out." he fidgets. Major Bludd slides behind the wheel and looks about for Over Kill, frowning. Over Kill is following along with Major Bludd and the Vipers. He doesn't have his BATs with him today or internal weapons. The cyborg is still bandaged from head to toe like a metal mummy, holding a flamethrower. "I Do hope theres time to go after the BATS while we're up here." Major Bludd starts the truck's engine as the Vipers close the tarp covering the back of the vehicle. "If all goes well, Over Kill." Major Bludd says, "Get in." Over Kill obediently gets in with the other vipers. He stays still waiting to see where they arrive. Major Bludd puts the truck in gear and heads off to the southeast toward Via Epia. General Hawk grins slightly. "Oh, I suspect it will." he says, nodding in agreement to Quagmire. Quagmire grunts "So what we do is sit an ' wait. Ya want some coffee?" "Nah, I need to cut down." Hawk says, fully recalling that coffee, although very good, is about all he's been drinking for nearly a week. Major Bludd turns his head slightly to shout to the men in the back of the truck. "Remember, lads, aimed fire and cool heads. We may be going after GI Joe's head honcho, but all that means is bigger rewards for all of us." Low-Light nods, then makes an acknowledging grunt since Lifeline probably can't hear him nod, particularly over the roar of the cycle's engine. "Cool, okay, when we get there, you stay behind me okay? Just in case." "Alright. Cutting the engine now...coasting in closer." Lifeline cut the engine and let the bike coast a bit closer to the warehouse, for a more quiet approach. Finally, he parks the bike, and hops off, looking to Low-Light to lead. They have arrived! Since no call has gone out to the other Joe's, as far as he knows, Snake is just slinking across the city. He's wearing a poncho and sombrero to hide the body armor suit and mask that is so elegantly conspicuous. The finger's on his right hand start moving slightly with the palm of that hand up (think the Multiplayer on Spliter Cell: Double Agent) and across the Joe encripted radio channel, in computer-like voice comes, "Snake, Checking in." Major Bludd turns off the main road and heads down a side street. "We'll be there in minutes, lads. Be ready." He glances aside at the cyborg sitting beside him. "You, too, Over Kill." Over Kill double checks his weapon. "Confirmed and ready to go." the beaten cyborg responds. "Ready for action sir." Low-Light climbs off the bike and pauses to send a radio message. Major Bludd grunts, "Good." He checks his GPS and slows the truck slightly, taking a second look at the bandaged cyborg. "Don't stick your neck out, Over Kill. If the Joes capture you, you won't be able to retrieve your BATs." Snake-Eyes enters the coods, using his hand input device, into the small computer feeding information into the HUD in his helmet. A small point appears on the map based off of current satalite pictures. He sends a double-click of the send button over the Joe channel, indicating that he's heard and is on his way, the typical "Affirmative" from Snake. Over Kill Scowls. "I can handle myself as good as any human troop, sir." He responds. "I am feeling like I can take on an army." of toys maybe. Lifeline shoulders his gear pack, and prepares to move. He feels very good that Snake-Eyes is joining them. Major Bludd returns his eyes to the road. "I mean it, boy. You've had your ass handed to you. Technically you shouldn't even be on this mission. So keep in line." General Hawk kicks back from the table and stands up, making to stretch his arms and walk a bit around the warehouse. "Pretty spacious locale... looks like you can pack a lot of people on here." Hawk comments. Quagmire nods. "Oh yeah. When the rallies start it'll be a good place. Seems my CO wants to meet wiffya personally though. We don't get many naturalists." Considering naturalist could also mean nudist.. :) Major Bludd parks the truck half a block from the warehouse and shuts off the engine. Low-Light pats his pockets down, double-checking the locations of his spare ammo. He shifts a few clips to his front pockets, then checks his pistol. "Right, ready," he says to Lifeline. Major Bludd hops out of the truck and walks back to the rear of the vehicle, where the Vipers are climbing down and checking their weapons. Lifeline has parked the motorcycle alongside the warehouse... hopefully not the side Bludd is approaching from... and he and Low-Light are getting ready to enter the building. "Someone's coming, let's do it," he says, making a move for the warehouse door. Major Bludd murmurs, "Surround the building and cover every exit you can. Doors first, windows second." Over Kill waits in the veichle until the vipers leave. He follows along, with the whine of machinery. "Confirmed. Should I'll tkae the front door and cover you as you come in. Human units! To the windows." Major Bludd hisses, "You're with me, Over Kill. And keep your voice down!" Viper Squad 1416 jog down the street and split neatly into two groups, moving around the sides of the building. "The CO's coming, you say? I'd like to meet him myself." Hawk says. "In fact, I think we have a score to settle.." he mutters softly. Hearing a noise by the door, he heads over to it. Snake-Eyes moves quickly down the allyways and sidestreets, quickly approching the back of the warehouse, spotting a back door. He moves toward it and stops in the shadow of a building three doors down. He crouches and watches, spotting the Viper squad. He ducks into a doorway and looks down at his hand, activating his computer and radioing to the Joes. Low-Light follows Lifeline, reaching out to try and drag the unarmed, pacifist medic behind him. "Look," he says, in a low voice. "If I get shot, you can drag me out and fix me. If you get shot, I can write a really sad letter to your sister, okay?" Over Kill nods. "Confirmed." he moves to Major Bludd's side, into a body guard position. Something green leaks from his chest badly and hte back of his bandaged head. "I am ready when you are, sir." Quagmire narrows his eyes. "Bad score or good score. You're not a spy are you?" Major Bludd approaches the front door, unclipping an object from his belt. For whatever reason, threats like getting shot, and maybe even getting killed, have never particularly rattled Lifeline. Probably because he's seen so much already, nothing much phases him anymore. This isn't always a good thing, however. "...OK, deal," he concedes to Low-Light. "Someone's coming!" Major Bludd transfers his rifle to his left hand while he readies the flash-bang in his right. "Over Kill," he mutters, "Knock that door down." General Hawk looks at Quagmire, and with a flurry of radio traffic, he pulls out his pistols, and readies himself. "Oh, you could say that." he says with a grin. "It seems your friends have come to pay a visit, but so have mine." Snake-Eyes drops the poncho and sombrero on the ground. From around his back, he unslings his M4 and affixes a silencer on the barrel of the weapon. He watches the Vipers watch the Warehouse, their unawareness at the Assault Rifle brings a small warm fuzzy to Snakes heart. It's a shame he can't see the two around the front of the building. He sights down the low powered scope and places the red dot of the aiming reticule on the back a Viper's neck. Waiting. Waiting. Over Kill approaches the door, giving it a roundhouse kick with his enhanced legs. The door most likely splinters. "GI Joe Agent. Put your hands behind your head!" he barks, flamethrower in hand. Quagmire eeps at the guns being drawn and skitters under a table> "Gi Joe? No one told Quag-Mah this was a Joe raid.. crap!" Major Bludd, his back to the outer wall, tosses the magnesium grenade into the room. Quagmire keeps his hands over his eyes as the flash bang goes off. He stays very still under the table hoping not to get hit. Over Kill keeps a hand over his optics as the flash grenade goes off. "It would be easiest if you just..surrendered." General Hawk goes into a rolling dive from the doorway as the grenade hits, and does his best to shield his eyes, but he's not entirely successful at it. "Damn..." he says as he scrambles to get back to his feet, rubbing his eyes as he tries to keep an eye on the door. "Not an option!" he shouts from within. Major Bludd crouches and ducks into the doorway, his assault rifle scanning across the room for potential targets. Major Bludd smiles cruelly as he spies Hawk. "Throw your weapons down, General. You're outnumbered and surrounded." Snake-Eyes uses his HUD to send a message, the radio cracking through to all Joes in a definately more robotic/pre-recorded sound, and Snake flips the selector on his gun from Safe to 3 Round Burst. He breathes in, holds it, there's three quiet *PUP*'s in rapid succession and the Viper nearest the back door goes down. Though all three rounds hit, the first was really all that was needed, having severed the mans spinal cord just beneath the brainstem, cutting off all bodily functions. The last two rounds just make a mess of the Viper's head... and the door itself as the FMJ rounds exit the other side. Low-Light heads in closer, looking for the General. Or the first luckless Viper to come across his path. Viper #489 hears a suspicious sound and creeps along the outer wall toward what he believes to be its source. "Burley?" he whispers. "Not on your life, Bludd. Like always you're all talk, and no walk!" Hawk shouts. "I've only got one thing to say in response... YO JOE!" he shouts, tossing his fist in the air as his eyesight begins to return, his pistols aimed at the doorway as he begins to retreat through the door blown to pieces by Snake-Eye's shots. Major Bludd takes aim at Hawk's retreating cranium. "Not so fast!" he snarls, firing off a burst from the AK-47. Viper #489 rounds the corner, his gaze falling on his dead comrade. "Burley?!" He stares in disbelief for a moment, taking in the sight of his comrade's mangled head. Low-Light shakes his head. "Sorry, bud, Cooper," he says, bringing up his pistol and firing. Low-Light moves in toward the Viper, cautiously just in case the guy isn't dead or incapacitated. He reaches out to snag the Viper's rifle and throw it off into the bushes. Hearing Hawk and Bludd calling to one another, he moves in to help back up his C.O. Over Kill keeps his flamethrower aimed at Hawk, but doesn't fire. He doesn't want to crispify his co at the same time. "Awaiting orders." he responds in an odd, mechanical voice. For some reason, the cyborg isn't doing well at giving himself direct orders today. Major Bludd dives to one side in an attempt to avoid the hail of bullets. Most of them ricochet off the floor and bury themselves in the front wall, but a few find their way to bite into Bludd's left arm. Thankfully, the angle is sufficient for his shoulder plate to protect the area perviously wounded by Hawk. Major Bludd hits the floor and rolls onto his stomach. "Take him out, Over Kill!" he thunders. Low-Light comes around the door frame and fires at Over Kill since he does not want Hawk to be crispified! He takes care to aim for the cyborg's flamethrower tank, the better to crispify Over Kill instead! Over Kill takes the shot to his backpack, setting off the heavy explosides inside it. The cyborg goes flying through the wall, into the building next door and SMACK into a plumbing pipe. The thing is quite crispy, and doesn't even twitch at this point. A good shot there. Major Bludd cringes and keeps his head down as the blast sears the air above him. "God damn it, Over Kill," he mutters. Low-Light is, on the one hand, happy about the shot but on the other...owww! daaaamn! "Looks like you need to stop visiting the dollar store for parts, Bludd!" Hawk shouts as he nears the door that Snake-Eyes is covering from above. He keeps an eye out for Vipers, his pistols at the ready as he looks out the door. Major Bludd gets to his hands and knees, watching Hawk. He keys his radio and mutters into it. Major Bludd says, "Boys, move round to the back! Take out any Joes you find back there, and don't let Hawk escape! Brentwood and Stark to me through the front!" The Vipers receive orders from their commander over the radio. Most of them move toward the back door, but two head instead for the front. Major Bludd moves, crouching, toward the table Quagmire's hiding under, his eyes and weapon trained on Hawk as he goes. The long delay now behind us, *cough* while Snake unjammed his M4 *cough*, he looses 3 round burst after 3 rounds burst at the Vipers who round the corner, taking down two of the slower Vipers with blasts to the chest and throat, respectively. The third takes the time while his comrads die to take cover around the wall and fire blindly at the Ninja. Snake adjusts his aim and looks through the door he blasted open, unable to get a shot on Bludd. He thinks very loudly at Hawk, ~~Hawk... get down... c'mon, get down...~~ Quagmire is unarmed staying very still under that table. The little guy trembles, trying very hard to be invisible there. Vipers #805 and #326 hold their position around the corner. "Crap, Benny," #805 breathes, "didja see that? They got some kinda sniper up there..." Viper #326, Benjamin Baird, just shakes his head. "Dude, I don't wanna go out like that." When Snake-Eyes opens fire, Hawk seizes his opportunity, and with a quick twist and turn, dives out of the warehouse door and into the street, rolling into a somersault to come back up with his pistols ready, watching for anyone trying to follow him. Major Bludd slides to the side in order to take a couple shots at Hawk as he backs out the door. As he squeezes the trigger, two Vipers come in the front door. Over Kill is covered in plaster and drywall and smouldering fire. It's not often the cyborg feels pain, but this time he does. He actually cries out, every motion agonizing as he tries to remove drywall from his shattered body. At least he's in the next building over. General Hawk continues backing up, but isn't quick enough to see Bludd take aim and fire, and his bullets slam into his body armor once again. Grabbing the front of his jacket with one of his hands, he keeps the other pistol up and takes a pair of return shots through the door into the warehouse, continuing to back up. "I sure found the nest allright, but I forgot my camera." he laments. Snake-Eyes flinches as the rounds hit Hawk. He sends over the radio then pops a burst over Hawks left shoulder through a window, right of the back door, not expecting to do damage, but to make those inside cease fire for a Hawk to find cover. Then, just for giggles, he pops another burst against the wall the two Vipers are hiding, reminding them that he remembers them. He radios again and goes around the corner of the doorway, popping out the spent mag and slapping in a new one. Major Bludd swears as Hawk's shots force him to button up. He dives for the nearby table Quagmire's hiding under, knocking it down and crouching behind it. Quagmire finds his table removed! The creature skitters for the nearest hiding place, which means it's crouched in a corner, hands over it's head. Brentwood and Stark run into the warehouse through the front door, their weapons unslung and aimed in Hawk's general direction. Low-Light starts trying to retreat for Snake-Eyes's position -- or at least out of the field of fire -- occassionally popping off rounds to hopefully help pin down Bludd and the remaining Vipers. Or, if nothing else, draw some fire away from Hawk. (Radio) Bludd transmits, "Over Kill, what's your status?" to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Bludd a radio transmission, 'operational. Trying to move. If I can stand, I'll try to retreat for the ... forest. I may have assistance but do not want to bring her into a war zone. Internet. Malaysia (sounds like he's fading in and out)' The two Vipers within the warehouse dance away from each other as Low-Light's shots come through. Major Bludd shouts into his radio, "Assistance?! What the hell are you talking about?" (Radio) Over Kill sends Bludd a radio transmission, 'assistance. Friend of mine. Malaysia. Not cobra. Friend.' General Hawk slaps another clip into his pistol, and pops off a few rounds at the vipers retreating into the building, just as he's about to disappear into an alley between the neighboring buildings. Brentwood's eyes narrow as he spies Hawk, and he fires off a burst from his rifle at the retreating Joe leader. Stark moves into Hawk's line of fire and takes a bullet in the leg. He cries out, crumpling to the floor. (Radio) Bludd transmits, "Stay where you are, Over Kill." to Over Kill. Over Kill tries to stand up, wincing a bit. "Come on." he comments to himself, rustling under the drywall. "Get to saftey... she'll help.. ugh." (Radio) Over Kill sends you a radio transmission, 'she'll help.. saftey.. hard to think. hurts.' Snake-Eyes pops off a radio tranmission and fires blindly into the Warehouse through a window, covering fire, as it were, unable to see any clear targets, but figures more damage is better. As Hawk enters the alleyway, he safties and lowers the M4, spotting the Vipers firing at Hawk. Almost as if by magic, four Shurikens appear in the Ninja's hand and, in a flash, the weapons fly at Brentwood. General Hawk manages to duck into a doorway to avoid the bullets fired from Brentwood, letting out a soft sigh as they go whizzing past him. "That was a close one." He then steps back out of the doorway, and moves into the shadows where they will have a harder time spotting him. Brentwood's eyes widen in horror as, time slowing before his eyes, the ninja's throwing star whirls toward his head. In an instant that takes an eternity for the young man, the shuriken buries itself directly between his eyes. Major Bludd watches Viper #17 fall, the young man's eyes glazed over before he even hits the floor. "Shit," he snarls. "Why do they always kill the smart ones?" Stark, attempting to crawl toward his commander, stops and stares as Brentwood is killed. Over Kill tries to move again, and his legs start to be very uncooperative. He listens to the sounds of heavy fire next door. Are they quieting down or does it have something to do with the walls going dark? Major Bludd shouts into his radio. "Over Kill, come in!" Snake-Eyes radios across the Joe channel and dissapears after Hawk down the alleyway, leaving only the Poncho and Sombrero behind. Stark stares at Brentwood's body, turning decidedly green. Major Bludd glares at the back door of the warehouse, then at Stark. "Hold yer chunder, boy," he growls, "we've got work yet to do." (Radio) Over Kill sends Bludd a radio transmission, ' hmm.. still here...' (Radio) Bludd transmits, "Remain where you are. We've lost our quarry, it seems. We'll be around shortly to collect you." to Over Kill. Low-Light falls back, considering himself lucky to have gotten out largely unscathed as he heads back toward the motorcycle he and Lifeline road in on. This time, the medic gets to ride bitch, by god! Major Bludd says, "It's over, boys. Rendezvous at the front of the building, but stay out of sight." (Radio) Over Kill sends Bludd a radio transmission, 'cobra will come pick me up. They take care of me. Home...' Major Bludd mutters into his radio. The two Vipers who were cowering indecisively near the rear of the building receive a radio transmission and sigh in relief. They hoof it back toward the front of the warehouse. Major Bludd goes slowly to the back door and peers out, rifle raised. He scans the street for signs of the Joes. Major Bludd calls out to the remaining Vipers. He motions out the back door. "Collect the fallen and take them back to the truck. Stark, you're with me." Over Kill tilts his head to some transmissions going back and forth over his internet connection. He stays completely still, unresponsive otehr hten via radio or his net ocnneciton. The Vipers wince and grimace almost as one as they take in the sight of Brentwood. They shuffle around him and head out the back door. Quagmire peeks out of his hands after a while. "Is it over?" the civilian asks, watching as people clean up. Major Bludd slings his rifle over his shoulder. At the sound of Quagmire's voice, he turns his head to look at the cowering boy. "Yes. Quite." "C'mon, lad," Bludd says to Stark, "Let's go get the cyborg." Major Bludd says, "Crazy bloody cyborg." Quagmire grunts "Um.. sorry I couldn't be much help." he says "Want me t' help wiff the bodies?" Major Bludd levels a stern gaze at Quagmire. "Yes. But treat them with respect, boy," he grinds out, "and don't get in the Vipers' way." Quagmire Salutes. "Yes, Commandah!" he says, moving over to help with cleanup. "Right. Just point me out and I'll start baggin." apparantly he's been on corpse duty before. Stark swallows hard, directing his gaze anywhere but at Brentwood, and follows the Major out of the warehouse. Outside, it's easy to see where Over Kill must be lying. The force of the explosion sent the cyborg rocketing through one of the warehouse's walls and into another building. The scorch marks and remaining small fires are telltale signs. Over Kill is buried under piles of concrete and drywall, only his organic right hand sticks out of the mess, limp and charred to a cinder. A soft murmur can be heard under the rubble. "Luminous.. datafile. Malaysia..." Major Bludd picks his way over the rubble. "Over Kill!" he calls. "Where are you, you crazy damn thing?" Stark follows along behing Bludd, hopeing against hope that Over Kill won't be in a similar state to what he was after he'd been blown up with a grenade not long ago. He swallows again. Over Kill starts to push large pieces of concrete off of himself. The pile shifts as he gets enough strength to pull himself along with his hands. His legs are useless at this point, his body is melted in places and his skin is charred badly. The bandages that were over his previous wound are just as crispy as the rest of his skin. "Here..." he says in a staticy voice. The Vipers carry their fallen comrades to the truck and secure them, muttering to themselves as they go. They return in a few minutes to collect Brentwood. Major Bludd notices the movement and heads off in that direction, motioning to Stark. Major Bludd helps Over Kill dig himself out some more. "D'you think y'can walk?" Over Kill stumbles to a standing position. He winces with every movement, his half organic body trembling a bit. It doesn't want to move while it's smouldering. "As long as I can stand..yes." he tilts his head. "They are here to pick me up.." who is he talking to. "It's under control." Major Bludd peers at Over Kill's smoldering body. "I'd offer to help you, lad, but I think you're too hot to handle at the moment." He smiles ever-so-slightly. Over Kill nods distantly. "Thought I smelled something on fire. You guys get back to base. I can walk home." Major Bludd shakes his head. "No, Over Kill. You'll come home with the team. We'll get you cooled off so you don't set the upholstery on fire." The Vipers carry Brentwood's body back to the truck. They lounge around near the vehicle, smoking cigarettes and talking in subdued tones. Quagmire helps with the bodies, whistling a tune to himself. Just another day on cleanup it seems. Over Kill limps along to the truck, collapsing there. Maybe this time the cyborg is down for good, who knows? Major Bludd and the Vipers load Over Kill into the back of the truck. Baird takes shotgun in his place. Major Bludd climbs into the truck and starts the engine. "A lot lost, and nothing gained." He shakes his head and drives off toward the airstrip, lost in thought. Category:logs Category:2007